You Can't Always Get What You Want
by Hairspray Is LOVE
Summary: Who knew what Hermione Granger needed was her worst enemy to force her to move foreward?


**Disclaimer: If I Owned Harry Potter… Why Would I Be Writing Fanfiction? It Would Be In The Books!**

**I am trying something new for me here guys. I want to relate a song to the chapters and see if I can write a story with a song corralating to it. So please be patient.**

**This is also my first Draco/Hermione fanfiction so if it, for lack of a better word, sucks... Sorry.**

_**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_

**Chapter One:**

**I Saw Her Today At The Reception**

The crowd was almost completely extinguished, save a young eighteen year old girl who stared down at the ground at two tombstones that lay beside each other. Though the girls vision was blurred by the tears that welled so shamelessly in her eyes, she could still read the print engraved into them… It was her parent's names with their short life spans engraved beneath and all that lay beneath a cross and the words 'Rest In Peace.'

_Dear God,  
Hope you got the letter and  
I pray you can make it better down here.  
I don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer  
But all the people that you made in your image,  
See them starving on their feet  
'Cause they don't get enough to eat  
From God  
I can't believe in you._

The youngest Granger would have stayed at the Weaslys, but school was over. She was eighteen and it was time for her to live on her own. She had to get a job and press foreword. What else was there for this simple and clever witch to do? Usually Miss Hermione Granger had an answer to everything but now… Nothing. She just had to survive. That was it. Survival of the fittest. The one who is able to make it in the world.

_Dear God,  
Sorry to disturb you, but  
I feel that I should be heard loud and clear.  
We all need a big reduction in the amount of tears  
And all the people that you made in your image,  
See them fighting in the street  
'Cause they can't make opinions meet  
About God,  
I can't believe in you._

Her hands unfolded and went into her pockets as she headed down the road. Her bushy brown hair had tamed much as she grew up. Her eyes just stayed fixed ahead of her. She always had to just look ahead. Her black jeans began to cling more to her legs as they became wet from the rain that began to fall as she left the cemetery. Her fluffy black turtle neck warmed her from the chill of the wind. Today had not been the funeral. She was just coming to visit before she went to interview for a job.

_Did you make disease and the diamond blue?  
Did you make mankind after we made you?  
And the devil too?!_

Yes a job. She had to. There was only one way to get by. She needed a job and boarding. She would get through everything… Somehow. She just had to look foreword, despite all the pain and endeavoring sorrow. She had to drown it out. Just keep moving foreword…

_Dear God,  
Don't know if you noticed, but...  
Your name is on a lot of quotes in this book,  
Us crazy humans wrote it, you should take a look,  
And all the people that you made in your image,  
Still believing that junk is true  
Well I know it ain't, and so do you_

_Dear God_

Hermione looked down at her letter. Meet in the Department of Magical Beings. Maybe now she could do something about Elves rights. She looked down at the signature again. It wasn't actually a name. It was initials… DM…

"Excuse me I am here for the interview. I have an appointment and my appli…" Hermione faded out as the woman at the front desk nonchalantly pointed towards a chair.

_  
I can't believe in...  
I don't believe in... _

I don't believe in heaven and hell.  
No saints, no sinners, no devil as well.  
No pearly gates, no thorny crown.  
You're always letting us humans down.  
The wars you bring, the babes you drown.  
Those lost at sea and never found,  
And it's the same the whole world 'round.  
The hurt I see helps to compound  
That Father, Son and Holy Ghost  
Is just somebody's unholy hoax  
And if you're up there you'd perceive  
That my heart's here upon my sleeve.  
If there's one thing I don't believe in... 

"You're not hired," came an icy voice from behind the girl.

Hermione turned. She knew that voice. She glanced down at the DM again. What the hell was Draco doing heading the Department of Magical Beings? He was an elf abuser for goodness sake! Hermione let out a annoyed mix between a growl and a sigh. "I don't want your money anyway."

"Actually it's the ministries money." He corrected. "And since you are being so nice about it I will let you interview."

"Oh let me consider it." Hermione paused for a moment to look like she was thinking before shaking her head. "Yeah… Not gonna happen."

"Oh what a pity. We need a house elves rights advocate." Draco grinned.

"Why are you smiling you prick?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Because I can…" Draco said as he leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "How about this I start you off at twice the amount listed on the employment regiment."

Hermione's mouth dropped slightly. "It's as if you want me to work as your secretary."

"I do." Draco laughed. "Why the hell do you think I even considered interviewing you?"

"Because you wanted the joy of annoying the crap out of me and telling me I won't be getting the job and to go somewhere else." Hermione said as if it was a big revelation.

Draco chuckled under his breath. "Good answer but no… I want to have the job. What's better than having the mudblood I hate working for me?" He paused. "Well actually I can think of a few things that would put you to better use… There is…"

"Draco I would prefer not to know what is going through you mind, thank you very much!" Hermione snapped before he could begin.

"So you start…"

"_I am not working for you!_" Hermione had become rather irritated very fast and just wanted this whole thing to end. "I will apply for another job in a different department."

"That would take months to actually get in." Draco's monotone voice turning matter-of-factly.

"I have time. I will just stay with my par…" Hermione would have lied through her teeth had Draco not said something if it weren't for Draco's next heart wrenching statement.

"They're dead." His tone was simple and emotionless.

"How did you…?"

"Legilimency Granger! It's a beautiful thing… See tomorrow mudblood." He said as he turned to head back to his office.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped as she left the department. She knew she would have to take the damn job.

_If there's one thing I don't believe in..._

_It's you...  
Dear God._

_

* * *

_

**Like I said. First time for something like this so please Read And Review. Be truthful but nice!**


End file.
